


The Little Sparrow's Shade

by Eirvyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demons, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nosebleed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, but its not the focus here, magic soap lube, references to latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirvyan/pseuds/Eirvyan
Summary: Nathan accidentally summons a demon while studying Latin in the shower with a nosebleed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	The Little Sparrow's Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a friend who mentioned summoning demons when I talked about how I used to study Latin in high school while taking showers by taping paper to the glass.

Nathan felt his nose start to bleed as he was taping the study sheet to the shower door.

He barely managed to pinch his nose and desperately grabbed a tissue before blood could drip to the floor. The tinge of metal hit his tongue when he swiped it over his upper lip. Sighing, he finished sticking the paper to glass, struggling to maneuver the tape dispenser with only one hand. 

Nathan was plenty used to the nosebleeds - he’d always had a sensitive nose growing up, and he’d gotten accustomed to dealing with the frequent and unwarranted blood that accompanied it, especially during the dry winter or allergy season. That wasn’t a problem. But even when he knew how to deal with it, and even if he found it wasn’t that bad as he swapped out his tissue, right now was really not the best time. He had other things to do.

Already naked and on his way in anyhow, he stepped into the shower and ran the water, waiting for it to warm up.

Nathan looked over at the paper. Half of it was taken up by several lines of Latin, while the other was a set of questions in English. It was the first half that he dreaded. Whereas he did pretty well in all his other classes, he always seemed to struggle with language. Latin simply did not come easily to him. Thus, ever since he realized nothing stopped him from taking advantage of the glass that encapsulated the shower, he used it to continue studying when he would otherwise be stuck with just his worries.

At least, that was how it was supposed to work. Things got a bit more complicated when he was somewhat preoccupied by his nose’s demands. Unfortunately, he also had a test tomorrow and couldn’t afford to sit around and wait like he would have otherwise.

Nathan faced the glass and, letting his nose do what it liked, lathered shampoo into his hair. “Moriemur inultae, sed moriamur,” he muttered off the page, bringing to voice a language he’d rarely spoken in his studies. “Sic, sic iuvat ire sub umbras. Hauriat hunc oculis ignem crudelis ab alto Dardanus, et nostrae secum ferat omina mortis.” 

Somehow, even though he had no idea if he was getting the pronunciation right, speaking it out loud helped a bit. He parsed through the sentences for their meaning, mouthing words under his breath. The water shifted from lightly discolored red to clear as he scrubbed his scalp, and when he rubbed a finger under his nose, it came away clean, to his relief. 

As Nathan continued to clean his body and think through more Latin, soaping up his body and letting the shower wash away the suds from first his back, then his front, he started to become aware of something odd - the parts of him that weren’t under the water were much warmer than they should be. That warmth didn’t just feel like an aberration either; it felt like a _presence._ Right now, there was something behind him, probably. 

He leaned back from the water, rubbed his eyes and brushed back the dark hair clinging to his face. Very slowly, he turned around, as if doing so would spare him the worst of a potentially undesirable sight. 

Standing not very far from him was a man with crimson skin. Two horns, dark blood red and gleaming slightly in the light, jutted out from slicked-back black hair. He stood a head taller than Nathan and was naked, same as him, but unlike Nathan’s small, rather frail figure, he was absolutely muscular, and clearly strong enough to do whatever he’d like to him with little effort. And dangling between his legs was near the thickest dick Nathan had ever seen - though, granted, he hadn’t seen many outside porn.

He thought he was completely out of his wits, and that did not stop his dick from twinging at the sight.

The figure peered down at him with gold pupils suspended in pools of black. "Not quite what I had expected," he muttered. "You wouldn't happen to be aware if you or someone near you has made a blood sacrifice recently?"

Nathan opened his mouth and found himself at a complete loss for words. After a moment of nothing but the sounds of water droplets hitting the floor, the figure took his silence as his response.

“I jest. Though, this certainly does not resemble the site of a ritual, nor do you appear the part. _Is_ this supposed to be a ritual?” He was still too stunned to do anything other than shake his head. The figure sighed. “I thought not. And yet I felt the signs. How peculiar.”

He looked around their small space and spotted the paper taped to the glass door, wiped away the condensation that blurred the words and scanned through it. He looked back at Nathan's slightly gaped mouth with narrowed eyes, sniffed the air, frowned.

Finally, the figure stretched back up and pressed two fingers to rub at the bases of his horns. “This is what happens when we continue to respond to humans who don’t care to uphold the rituals to their fullest. It was bound to happen eventually.” He collected himself and jutted his chin at Nathan. ”Congratulations, boy. You've accidentally summoned yourself a demon."

Those words were finally enough to break Nathan out of his shock. "W-what? A demon?” he stammered.

“Yes, is it not obvious? The skin, the horns, et cetera.” His black-tipped tail, which Nathan just noticed, swished behind him in mild impatience. “Now, I assume you don’t have an intent for summoning in mind. In normal circumstances that would be grounds for punishment, but considering it was by my own error that we’ve met, I will overlook that point. However…”

The demon ran his eyes down and up Nathan’s naked body. He flushed a bit at the attention, and at the small smirk that twitched at the corner of his mouth. “If you have any desires to ask of me, it is my inherent duty to help you humans fulfill them.”

Nathan’s dick knew exactly what it wanted, of course, judging by the way it jumped at even half a consideration. The rest of him was just a bit more reserved and rational. He glanced at the paper taped to the other side of the glass, its image reblurred once more. "Well, I have a test for Latin tomorrow that I'd like to do well on…" he began.

The demon laughed. “Just that? You could ask for so much more - the ability to pass all examinations with ease, infinite knowledge of all languages, past, present, and future. You could be rid of the need for ‘school’ altogether, if you’d like. This is an incredibly rare opportunity you've encountered. Would you be so satisfied with such a paltry request?”

His words sent a hot rush of embarrassment through the human, and he had to force himself not to get swept up in them. This _was_ a demon he was dealing with - and if the tales were true, being too greedy or too eager to prove himself would end in disaster. No matter what he thought of the naked, muscled figure standing so close in the shower with him, or his own ego, he had to stay composed. He sighed. “I don’t want to get too carried away or anything, but I mean, I guess it would be nice to know the language in general? Ancient Latin, I mean.”

He smiled. “Now that’s a request more befitting of a being such as I. As for a price, I’m sure you’re aware that demons take more forms of payment than human souls alone. Unless you have something in mind…” The demon closed his eyes, tilted his head from side to side and crossed his arms to ponder.

Without that golden gaze watching him, Nathan’s own attention fell back down to the rest of the demon’s figure. He was much too attractive, all chiseled muscle that could easily overpower him, and the exact body type he knew his parents would never willingly tolerate inside the house. Nathan could only think of a single thing he could give up in this moment, something that he would be very willing to give up to this being, and his dick certainly agreed with that thought. He bit his lips.

Nathan was being watched again when he raised his eyes back to the demon’s face. This time, the expression on the taller being’s face was something more than idle amusement - it was an understanding of what Nathan’s body craved. When he tried to respond, he found he couldn’t bear to bring himself to say the words, but both of them knew exactly what he would have asked.

“I never said the price had to be a _tragic_ sacrifice, either,” the demon chuckled. He stepped closer, close enough that the heat of his body overpowered that of the shower. Nathan stood still as he took the human’s chin and tilted it up to meet his face and half-lidded gaze, so handsome to an overwhelming degree. “Therefore, unless there remains any objections, you shall receive knowledge of ancient Latin, and in return… I shall receive your virginity. Have we an accord?”

The gold in the demon’s eyes were so warm and alluring, with an almost soft glow. Nathan's body craved to kiss his lips, touch his horns, feel much more than just his radiating heat on a much closer level. He nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed.

“Good.” Nathan got the hint of a smirk before his vision was overtaken by shadowy red and his lips were captured by the demon’s, so forceful that he was only prevented from stumbling back by a sudden grip on the back of his neck. He didn’t resist when the demon wrapped his other hand around his waist and pulled him close. His cock, quickly hardening, brushed against the demon’s length and his breath hitched, even more so when the demon rolled his hips against him.

So overwhelmed by all the sensations happening at once, Nathan got lost in the embrace, couldn’t even entertain the thought of stopping until the demon pulled back. He suddenly remembered to breathe and gasped in the steamy air. 

The demon gazed at him with his glowing stare, took in his flushed face and reddened lips. He took the human’s head in his hand again and pressed his chin between his fingers. "Stroke me," he commanded before he leaned back into a rougher kiss, one that even pressed his horns against the human’s forehead and dark, dampened locks.

Nathan wanted to, but he couldn’t remember how to move. He stayed frozen in place until the demon encircled one of his wrists and tugged it to between their hips to take both their cocks in his palm. He even helpfully guided him through a couple slow strokes up and down his length before Nathan finally managed to move of his own accord.

Sure, Nathan was on the smaller side of average, but compared to the other dick in his hand, he was _puny._ It was still growing larger as he stroked, too. He wrapped his other hand around their cocks, trying to please the demon more and marveling at the size of him. The thought of it inside him excited him even more than his hand or the friction. 

Meanwhile, the demon had slowly run his hand down Nathan’s back down to his ass, and now was massaging his fingers around his hole, almost threatening to push inside. Nathan wasn’t sure whether he wanted to grind against the demon’s cock or his fingers and ended up doing both, rutting back and forth in desperate pursuit of his pleasure and moaning against the demon’s mouth.

Soon after, Nathan heard the scuffle of plastic, a snap of something opening. A faint fragrance hit his nose. The demon pulled back, and Nathan spotted a bottle in his hand as he spoke. “Turn around, lean against the wall, and spread your legs for me.” 

Nathan’s body obeyed even before his mind could register what he said. He went to the wall opposite the showerhead and had propped his forearms against the tiles by the time he realized what the demon intended to do with the shampoo he was squeezing onto his hand. 

“Wha- wait, wait no, don’t use soap, I can figure something else out-” Nathan stammered. He attempted to get off from the wall, but the demon pushed him back down by his shoulder. 

“Shh, you’ll be okay,” the demon crooned, leaning in hard enough to remind the human of his strength. “I wouldn’t do anything to harm you against your will.”

Nathan doubted that, and still struggled a bit, but nevertheless the demon encircled his entrance with his now-slicked fingers before he gradually pressed into him with a single digit. He gritted his teeth as it slipped past his rim, expecting the worst. 

To his surprise, it did not hurt. Sure, it felt a bit uncomfortable, but he had expected a burn to accompany it. Whatever the demon had done, all that was left of the soap was its slipperiness. And as he slowly pumped in and out of the human and set his nerves alight, it was difficult to remember what the lube really was.

Nathan was no stranger to playing with his ass. It felt good, and in the absence of another actual person or a proper phallic alternative, it was usually the best he could do. To actually have someone else, someone who knew exactly where to press and when to insert another finger so it barely stung, who grunted in satisfaction when moans slipped out of his lips, was nearly overwhelming. He reached between his legs to stroke his dick, which was practically dripping with precome, just as the demon inserted a third digit and pulled a shaky gasp out of him.

Half of him felt he was on the verge of orgasm by the time the demon pulled out - all four fingers - leaving him with a gnawing emptiness. That part of him wanted to tell him to wait, but that thought vaporized from his mind when he felt something warm and slick rub against his entrance, so thick his first thought was that it surely would not fit. His heart and dick jumped in response.

"Oh, god. Fuck me," he groaned. He pressed his palms against the shower tile and pushed back against the demon’s cock. 

Instead the demon frotted between the human’s cheeks and purred. “So eager to give me what I want. That's a good attitude to have. I should reward you for being so compliant. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Every part of him buzzed at those words and in anticipation. “Please, _please,"_ he whined. He needed that cock inside him more than anything in the world.

The demon huffed at his desperation, but pressed the tip against Nathan’s hole. “Your virginity is _mine_ to claim. Mine alone. I’ll savor it until the end of time,” he growled, and to the tune of the human’s moan pushed incessantly inside.

Nathan choked on his voice as the demon entered him. Even with all that preparation, his body strained to fit his dick; he felt completely and utterly stuffed long before the demon actually bottomed out in him. But again, it was not even remotely close to painful - all he felt was the overwhelming stretch, and a numbing thrill throughout his entire body. 

Then the demon started to move. 

If there had been any unease in Nathan’s mind, it was gone as soon the demon withdrew and slammed back in the human, pushing out any remaining thoughts save his cock. His jaw trembled and he pressed his forehead hard against the wall, cool compared to the steam in the air and the body and dick thrusting into him. 

The demon fucked him hard and deep, deeper than Nathan could ever fathom. Every thrust ground against his prostate and sent sparks flying in the corners of his vision as he rutted back against the demon’s cock, and every thrust was accompanied by a slap of skin on skin and some combination of a sob and a moan forced out from the human’s mouth. They mixed with the static of droplets leaving the showerhead and hitting the shower floor.

He couldn’t have considered the volume of his cries if not for the other figure, who leaned forward and groaned lowly into his ear. “I’m glad you want the whole world to know how much of a slut you are. But I want you all to myself right now. I want you to moan on my cock, just for me. Unless you want otherwise?” He pressed his hips flush against the human.

Nathan didn’t know he was capable of feeling any more aroused until that moment, at those words and at the thought that others could overhear them through the sound of the showerhead. But no, those people would happen to be his family and he didn’t dare risk that, and his mind keened to please the demon.

He let himself be propelled forward with the demon’s next thrust and adjusted himself to cover his mouth with his arm. It wasn’t much, but it was at least enough for the demon to grunt in satisfaction. He shoved himself in once more and Nathan had to force his voice back from its full volume, which he found even hotter than simply letting the sounds spill out.

Even though Nathan felt he could be entirely satisfied with just the feeling of the demon fucking him full, he found his gut curling up tightly. He had never managed to come from just his ass, yet now, even with his cock so neglected and left only to bounce in time with the demon’s motions, he was rapidly approaching orgasm. The demon ignored his half-formed pleas.

Nathan’s entire body shuddered as he came harder than he had ever before. He shot his load across the shower tile and threw his head back, moaning through gritted teeth. 

All throughout, the demon continued to pound into him, amplifying the pleasure even further and making his knees go weak. Even after Nathan finally started to come down, he continued to thrust, continued to drag the human along his length. 

It was only when his wrung-out nerves began to complain in earnest that the demon growled and slammed as deep as he could inside him. Nathan gasped, his vision whiting out for a second, before heat started to flood his insides even more intensely than his skin, filling his every corner, every part of him reachable and unreachable by the demon's thick cock. 

The human reached back weakly to grasp at the demon's thigh. His body was jolted back into pleasure, but otherwise it wasn't sure what to do. To its relief, the demon exhaled and rutted his hips against Nathan’s even harder, overwhelming his senses once more. 

After a moment, the heat flowing into him dissipated, leaving only the fullness in Nathan's stomach. The demon groaned after another and pulled out, his length followed by a small dribble of cum and one last line of sparks through the human’s insides.

Without the cock in his ass to support him, Nathan’s knees immediately gave way. He would have fallen to the floor if the demon hadn’t swept arms around his waist and pulled him back so he half-stood flush against his body. Rivulets of warm water ran down the demon’s body and caressed his own.

Nathan closed his eyes while his chest slowly heaved, reveling in the warmth of the tall being's skin and the shift of his body. Metal squeaked, and the flow of water hitting tile disappeared. 

A hand wandered up to play at his nipples and he whimpered in overstimulation. “Good human. So willing, and so full of my come,” the demon murmured, breath warm on his ear. “You've more than earned your side of the exchange."

Taking the human by the shoulders, the demon turned him around and pressed his back against the tile. Nathan’s eyes were still unfocused as the demon kissed him again, a bit gentler this time, slipping his tongue past his lips to encircle his own. He felt something shift inside his mind, as though an entire part of him had suddenly opened up. A small tingle ran down his body and left him with a comforting buzz.

His hands caught tiles and his feet kept him upright this time when the demon let him go. He blinked rapidly until he could clearly make out the image of the demon softly smiling down at him. 

"Put that knowledge to use now,” the demon hummed. “A good slut like you deserves good rewards, and especially good cocks to fill him up. Do well on your exam for me.” He kissed the human's forehead, then vanished in a red flash of smoke that made him sneeze and wave it away. 

Once it dissipated, Nathan reached behind him, already somewhat missing the presence that had been filling him just a moment ago. A shudder ran down his spine as he felt at his loosened hole and the come seeping out of it, but he was nothing but satisfied, in more ways than one. 

This was much more enjoyable than studying, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> 🕺voca me Dido💃  
> 💃voca me forsan🕺
> 
> Lines of Latin come from _The Aeneid_ Book IV, lines 659-62.


End file.
